Números rojos
by Charlotte C. Charles
Summary: Clint estaba en deuda, en números rojos como solía decir Natasha, una deuda que jamás podría saldar.


**1**

Era competitivo, eso era lo que le habían dicho la mayor parte de las personas que conocía. Pero la verdad es que odiaba sentirse inútil, odiaba no tener la suficiente precisión en algo, no ser lo suficientemente veloz ante algún problema. Terrible secuela desde Nueva York. Así que en cuanto vino este chico, joven, cabello blanco e increíblemente veloz, el sentimiento que invadió a Clint lo golpeo como si de un puño de Hulk se tratara.

Diariamente recuerda aquel instante con una punzada en el pecho, recuerda como el muchacho llegó ante él como un borrón azul.

Su cuerpo se alzó de la nada, la cabeza le dolía, estaba desorientado, rodó en el suelo y de pronto resonó esa voz burlona.

—¿No lo viste venir?—inquirió el muchacho con superioridad, con esa sonrisita adornándole el rostro que expresa una gran cantidad de burla hacia el vengador.

Clint le mira mal, ¿cómo es que no lo vio venir? No importa, no tardó ni un parpadeo en apuntarle con una flecha, pero inexplicablemente al segundo siguiente el chico había desaparecido. El aquero parpadeó por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que indudablemente se le había escapado.

De acuerdo, eso era guerra.

 **2**

La siguiente vez que escucha eso suena como música para sus oídos, porque esta vez las palabras salen de su propia boca. No pudo evitar hacerlo, la sonrisa que se ensanchó en su rostro tras ver la enorme mueca de sorpresa del joven Maximoff es enorme. Trató de no ser muy obvio soltando una carcajada, así que reunió todo el esfuerzo del mundo y finalmente evitó que el sonido saliera. Pero realmente le divierte la mirada que le lanza Pietro.

Ahora estaban a mano.

 **3**

No tuvo porque haberlo hecho, pero antes de ser un vengador era un padre, y sabía perfectamente el sentimiento que debía sentir aquella pobre mujer al ver a su hijo en el esplendor del peligro. Respiró hondo y volvió a salir del arca, corriendo tras la figura pequeña de un niño en completo _shock_. Cuando llegó hasta él supo que fue un rescate más satisfactorio de lo planeado, intentó regresar rápidamente al arca con un solo pensamiento en mente: lo había logrado de nuevo. No es así.

Oyó las balas y su corazón se paralizo en un instante. De acuerdo, su esposa lo iba odiar al igual que el resto del equipo por eso, pero la vida del niño era primero. Lo cubrió como pudo con su cuerpo y de pronto en su cabeza corrieron miles de imágenes. Sabía que era el final, que iba a morir sin siquiera conocer a su hijo, pero qué importaba, lo hizo haciendo lo correcto. Cerró los ojos y espero lo peor. De nuevo, se equivoco.

El sonido los cubrió antes de desaparecer por completo junto a una ráfaga de viento. Barton no sintió dolor, ni siquiera una pizca, así que después de unos segundos finalmente miró a su alrededor.

Ahí estaba él, con el cuerpo débil y la playera manchada por un montón de puntos de sangre. Las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Clint, pero la verdad es que aún pasado el tiempo supo que nunca habría podido decirle algo, ¿qué le diría? Simplemente no había palabras para un acto tan heroico. Recuerda perfectamente lo que pasó después, el cuerpo de Pietro comenzó a tambalearse y con sus últimas fuerzas intentó hacer una sonrisa burlona, una que solo era dedicada al arquero. No pudo. Fue más bien una mueca acompañada de unas palabras que Barton jamás podría olvidar.

—¿No lo viste venir?

Y cayó al suelo, inerte y con los ojos azules aún abiertos. Clint se quedó estático, olvidando por unos largos segundos que aún tenía al niño en brazos. No supo lo agradecido que estuvo con Steve hasta que llegó al arca, haber sido él el encargado de llevar el cuerpo de Pietro de vuelta simplemente lo habría destrozado aún más.

Devolvió al niño a su madre, sintiéndose incapaz de asimilar lo que había pasado ante sus ojos. Así que al ver el cuerpo del chico en el suelo, como si en realidad solo estuviera cansado y éste hubiera decidido descansar ahí, se situó junto a él. Trató fuertemente de imaginar eso, y con aquel pensamiento en la mente se recostó en los asientos vacantes haciéndole compañía al corredor.

Clint estaba en deuda, en números rojos como solía decir Natasha, una deuda que jamás podría saldar.

 **4**

Y ahí estaba su bebé, mirándole fijamente, con esa mirada que solo había visto en una persona, recordándole que aún estaba en deuda.

—Quizá necesita un segundo nombre—dice Clint después de meditarlo en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Su esposa sonríe.

—¿Y tienes ideas para ese segundo nombre?—pregunta, aunque puede imaginarse que nombre dirá.

—Sé que es raro, y quizá no es nada común, pero Pietro parece ser el indicado.

La sonrisa de Laura se ensancha aún más mientras se acerca hacia su esposo para tomar al bebé que esta vez sonríe abiertamente, como si supiera de qué hablan.

—Ese nombre es perfecto—responde.

Clint asiente y se aleja un poco, sabe que nombrar a su hijo como el hombre que le salvó la vida no salda ni la mitad de su cuenta, pero no importa, quizá en otra vida pueda hacer algo.

Al final, es el único consuelo que le queda por esa amistad y risas no vividas.

* * *

 _Porque yo también llore al ver la muerte de Pietro en el cine. ¿Por qué Marvel? :(_

 _Bueno..._ _La verdad es que esto salió de la nada así que lo siento si tiene algún error. Tenía que sacar todos los feelings, y lo peor es que no saqué ni la mitad, creo que haré unos cuantos más. ¿Saben a caso el potencial que tenían Clint y Pietro juntos? :'( Lástima, solo veremos ese potencial por aquí_

 _De igual forma, no olviden dejar su comentario. Díganme si no soy la única que llorará eternamente por esto. ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
